vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
William Blazkowicz
|-|Original Body= |-|Übersoldaten Body= Summary Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz (pronounced "Blaz-ko-vitz", proper Polish pronunciation "Blaz-ko-vitch"), also known to his friends and allies as B. J. '''and Blazko', is the protagonist of the ''Wolfenstein series, except for Enemy Territory. He is an American secret agent of the OSA (Office of Secret Actions) and is known for his many exploits against the Nazi war machine in Europe. His grandson is William Joseph Blazkowicz II who came to be known as Commander Keen, the protagonist of the series of the same name. Also William B.J. Blazkowicz III aka Doomguy, his distant descendant in future and the main hero of DOOM series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B physically Name: William Joseph Blazkowicz, B.J Blazkowicz, "Terror Billy" Origin: Wolfenstein Gender: Male Age: 33 (Wolfenstein 3D), 49 (The New Order), 50 (The New Colossus), 69 (Youngblood) Classification: Human, agent of the O.S.A, captain of the United States Army Rangers, member of the Kreisau Circle, member of the American Resistance Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, very good at improvising, Stealth Mastery (Is good at stealth), Vehicular Mastery, very high stamina, Explosion Manipulation (Via grenades and explosive weapons such as nuclear bombs) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can dismember a zombie's head off with just one hit, who tanked falling from a zeppelin while having a spike through his head. Held back a mech suit. Can kill men in warsuits which can take their own rockets head on) | Wall level (Easily able to break through a wall) Speed: Peak Human (Can outrun soldiers with relative ease) | At least Peak Human (Much superior to its previous achievements) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can dual-wield and fire large assault rifles with one hand) | At least Peak Human (Able to carry incredibly heavy loads with relative ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kill a man with a single thrown knife) | Wall Class (Is physically able to easily destroy a wall) Durability: Wall level (Can survive point-blank explosions. Treated multiple stabbings and being tossed in an incinerator as a mild inconvenience. Survived being choked and punched by a Supersoldaten) | At least Wall level (New body shows much greater durability in comparison with the previous) Stamina: Peak Human (Fought the Germans of Castle Wolfenstein for a whole night) | At least Peak Human (Body allows the 'owner' to run faster, jump higher, lift bigger weights and generally raise all physical attributes) Range: Hundreds of meters with sniper rifles Standard Equipment: Pistols, machine guns, chaingun, shotguns, assault rifles, grenades, the Laserkraftwerk, etc. See here for all of the weapons *'Optional Equipment:' Da'at Yichud Power Suit Intelligence: Above Average (Fluent in many languages, displays a predilection for history and philosophy, very combat savvy) Weaknesses: By 1960, displays symptoms of depression and post-traumatic stress disorder, along with an increasingly fatalistic attitude. Key: Original Body | Übersoldaten/Super Soldier Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein Category:Game Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Spies Category:Snipers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Video Game Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Assassins Category:Captains Category:Federal Agents Category:Super Soldiers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pipe Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Users